Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Articles of the Month
The following is a list of all Articles of the Month. Vote for the next one on Forum:Vote! Article of the Month. 2008 June Buford challenges Phineas to a thumb-wrestling competition. Phineas receives training by guest star Evander Holyfield. Dr. Doofenshmirtz goes to extreme measures to get people to attend his birthday and clean up afterwards. This episode was focused on Phineas having to fight the bully Buford after embarrassing him at the mall. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus tries to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from hypnotizing everybody so they will sing... [[Raging Bully|'Read more...']] July J.B. is the owner of the Har D Har Toy Company, a toy company that is featured in Phineas and Ferb. At a meeting at the Har D Har Toy Company, a man is telling everybody how their sales of Shimmy Jimmy are plummeting, for kids just don't like Climby-Toys anymore. Another one of J.B's employees, a man with a Scottish accent who has apparently been at the company since the start, tells him that they have always sold Climby-Toys... [[J.B.|'(Read more...)']] August Sherman "Swampy" is the former drummer of the 90s Hair Band, Love Händel, and is now a Librarian at the Danville public library. He has a piercing in his ear. Born Sherman (last name not known) somewhere in the United States, he can play the drums as a pro and has a fantastic sense of rhythm. Swampy eventually joined the Hair Band Love Händel in the 90s, and played their as the drummer. The band rode high, playing huge concerts, and their hit song Snuck Your Way Into My Heart lasted as #1 on the charts for 11... [[Sherman|'Read more...']] September Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, abbreviated as Dr. D and Doof, is a mad scientist and head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated He tends not to be evil in the traditional sense, rather overly dramatic, eccentric and generally clueless. His lair appears to be a standard major corporation, and even has its own jingle. He attempts to wreak havoc across "the entire Tri-State Area." All of his plans tend to be thwarted by Perry the Platypus. Dr. Doofenshmirtz seems to strangely enjoy musical numbers, he sings songs of impressing his professor and how he hates his brother Roger Doofenshmirtz. Online, Doofenshmirtz is known as StrudelCutie4427. Doofenshmirtz lived a very sad childhood. After his family's lawn gnome was repossessed, he was forced to dress as it and stand out side all day. His father then replaced him in his heart with a spitzen hound named Only Son that he... [[Heinz Doofenshmirtz|'Read more...']] October Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (played by Alyson Stoner) is a young girl who has a crush on neighbor Phineas Flynn and usually volunteers to help him in his projects with her fellow Fireside Girls. Isabella was born of an Hispanic mother and probably a Jewish-American father. At sometime, she became best friends with her crush Phineas and his stepbrother Ferb. She also became a part of the Fireside Girls sometime when she was young and... [[Isabella Garcia-Shapiro|'(Read more...)']] November The Original Story Pitch is the "animation" that Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh used to sell Phineas and Ferb to the Disney Channel. It is one of the bonus items included on the The Fast and the Phineas (DVD). Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh describe how they created Phineas and Ferb and how they sold it to the Disney Channel. When it came time to present it to the executives overseas, Dan edited the storyboards together into a film, adding music, sound effects and providing the voices for all the characters. Jeff notes that after seeing it, Disney realized that they didn't want Dan to be the voice of Isabella. The show is inspired by... [[Original Story Pitch|'Read more...']] December Phineas Flynn, also known as Dinner Bell by Buford Van Stomm and Phin by Lawrence Fletcher, is one of the two titular characters. He is the son of Linda Flynn and stepson of Lawrence Fletcher. His sister is Candace Flynn, and his stepbrother is Ferb Fletcher. He is friends with Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, who has a strong crush on him (if he returns it is so far unknown). Born in America, Phineas lives in the town of Danville. As a baby... [[Phineas Flynn|'Read more...']] 2009 January Danville is a major city in the Tri-State Area. A geographic anomaly, Danville is near the ocean, yet it is within driving distance of Mount Rushmore. It has a large suburban area and is surrounded by forest. (see background information) Blueprint Heaven is a store in downtown Danville that sells blueprints for many devices and inventions. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher...[[Danville|'Read more...']] February Phineas and Ferb build robot versions of themselves (Phinedroids and Ferbots) to help out with their nearly impossible plans. Dr. Doofenshmirtz regrets all the messages he left on his girlfriend's answering machine. The boys are sitting under the tree in the back yard, going through the candidates for what awesome thing they will do today: a completely food-based water park, a tunnel to the center of the Earth, chamber of invisibility, and a microscopic zoo that rests on the head of a pin. As it sinks...[[I, Brobot|'Read more...']] March The Flynn-Fletcher House is the house in which the joint family of the Flynn-Fletchers, including Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher live. The Flynn-Fletcher house consists of two stories... [[Flynn-Fletcher House|'Read more...']] April The Agency is a government agency whose mission seems to be to stop mad scientists from carrying out their diabolical plans. While the leadership is human, all of the Agency's agents are all animals, except one brief exception. While the Agency itself is under the authority of the President of the United States, direct government intervention is not usually required for most of its day to day operations. Daily operations are handled by division leaders, who lead groups of about a dozen agents. Division leaders only contact the President...[[The Agency|'Read more...']] May Suzy Johnson, known as Little Suzy Johnson by her neighbors, is the little sister of Jeremy. She has a high-pitched squeaky voice and appears very cute and innocent. She is, in reality, very manipulative and spoiled. She always has to get her own way, and will do anything to keep Candace away from her brother. Due to comments given by Buford to Phineas and Isabella, it can be assumed she terrorizes him as well as Candace. Suzy was born a few years before of an unnamed father and Mrs. Johnson. Her brother is Jeremy. He refers to her as his "favorite girl". Suzy has attached herself to him as such and will take action against perceived threats to that status. Her uncle is Joe Johnson, and...[[Suzy Johnson|'Read more...']] June Phineas and Ferb open Chez Platypus, which becomes the trendiest restaurant in town. Jeremy asks Candace out to on a date, while Doofenshmirtz goes on another date from his online dating service. Phineas and Perry wake up to the sound of Ferb's stomach rumbling. Turns out the trendy restaurant that Lawrence and Linda took them to the night before wasn't very filling. Phineas wonders why trendy restaurants can't be fun to go to and have great food. This gives him... ([[Chez Platypus|'Read more...']]) July Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo (I Love You!) is the song of the one hit wonder group PFT, led by Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. It is the most famous song in Phineas and Ferb and was sung in Flop Starz. A full version of the song appears on the album Disney Channel Playlist. Swampy said that this version will also be in an upcoming episode...(Read more...) Category:Articles of the Month Category:Lists